The Pink Fox
by Claykalin
Summary: Lucius and Draco fall victim to a package of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Shenanigans ensue. Rated T for a little swearing; who knew the two are such touchy men? Oneshot.


**The Pink Fox**

_**A/N:** Hi there! This is just a short scenario type thingo a friend and I wrote during a biology lecture last year. I wrote for Draco, she (anon...) wrote for Lucius. It starts out as short prompts and then eventually we get a ball rolling. There was also a no talking vow (being in a lecture and all) so it was a type-something-and-pass-the-laptop-on kind of deal. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_The following story is based on the excellent works of J.K. Rowling, the characters mentioned are not mine._

...

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man. A proud man, who was currently sporting a head of hot pink hair and a fluffy pink fox tail. He wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but here he was and he wasn't happy about it.

...

Draco Malfoy stood beside his father, similarly unhappy.

The Weasley Wizard Wheezes package Pansy had sent them did say "DO NOT OPEN" but that just means "open in private".

His father had shooed the house-elves when the package first arrived and opened it at once. There was a loud bang and a cloud of pink confetti shot out. When it disappeared, they stood in matching pink "outfits".

...

Lucius scowled as he garnered yet more incredulous looks as he strode determinedly down Diagon Alley.

It had been difficult for him to find a robe that didn't clash horribly with his new hair and appendages. He had discovered fluffy pair of ears once he smoothed down his hair, invisible before due to their pink colouring, so similar to his pink locks. But he had managed, settling on a plain black robe - far below his usual regal standards but his options were limited.

Reaching the wretched, colourful shop, he walked up to the door, his cane clicking on the cobble as he stopped, and groaned as he saw the "closed" sign - he had gone out in public like this for no reason.

...

Draco shut his bedroom door before strolling to the fireplace and throwing a letter to Pansy via the Floo.

Two seconds later and the flames burnt green as she stepped out of them. He barely had time to ask for an explanation before she burst out laughing, barely managing to hold herself upright. Draco tried not to laugh with her, but the look on his fathers' face when he mentioned buying clothes to go with their new look was too much. When their laughing subsided, Draco attacked.

"It was YOU?!"

Pansy tried to keep from laughing as she said "You weren't supposed to be there when he opened it! It _was _addressed to Lucius."

Draco tried to fault her logic but couldn't, so tried something else. "How do I get rid of it?"

She grinned "I don't know, you'll have to go ask the Weasley twins. I'm not even sure you can yet, it was only a tester. I'd say they'll be happy with the results, though."

...

Lucius growled, actually growled, as yet another person at the ministry snickered at him as they walked past. He had had to attend an important meeting that morning and the damn pinkness was still there, as were the animal appendages.

He had made it through much of the morning with his cloak and hood on, however, as he entered said important meeting, he had no choice but to remove them and thus become the butt of many a joke - many of them involving his butt after his tail became apparent along with his hair. The poor ministry worker he growled at squeaked loudly and scurried off, even with pink hair Lucius was a terrifying man.

But that was the last straw, he was going to get rid of this, even if it meant going to the source at their hovel of a home. Sadly, he was not on good terms with the source, so this wasn't going to be a fun visit.

...

Draco stood in Diagon Alley outside the infamous joke shop. Pansy stood beside him, still barely managing to conceal her laughter.

"C'mon Draco, let's go inside. The longer you stand out here, the more people there will be to notice your pretty hair." She finished this with a dazzling smile.

Draco remained where he was, his face a mixture of revulsion of the Weasley's and desperation to have his normal self back. Eventually, Pansy managed to push him forward and through the shops entrance.

"Pansy! How'd it go? Did -" A Weasley twin appeared by Pansy and chatted away before noticing Draco and stopping. "Hey Draco... "He looked over his shoulder "Hey George! Get over here quick!"

"Look, Weasley," Draco sneered, "Just get me back to normal so I can leave and we can all forget this ever happened."

"Why would we want that?" Pansy asked, her hand playfully resting on Draco's' shoulder.

Another Weasley twin appeared, a smile on his face. Before he could say anything his eyes drifted to the door in horror. Draco turned to see his father walking through the door.

_Shit._

_..._

Lucius looked like the human equivalent of a storm cloud, or maybe a cloud just after a storm, all dark and intimidating with a pretty pink lining. His hand continuously clenched and unclenched on his cane and, as he saw Draco and his little friend in the store the truth dawned on him.

"I take it you were involved, then?" He asked, his voice deadly calm and controlled.

Draco gulped in fear; this was bad. "I didn't know! Do you think I'd look like this if I did?"

"Who knows with you, you were always a bit stupid." Lucius snapped, ignoring the dramatic gasp from Draco - who took no offence, it was a little true. There were simultaneous _ooohs_ from the Weasley twins and he wasn't going to accept them taking this as a joke "You can be quiet too, I could have you sued."

"As if." George, or Fred, said. "You don't have a case."

"I could easily make one up," Lucius shrugged, "and you couldn't afford to refute me." This effectively shut the two up. "You're in trouble too Miss Parkinson, your mother will be very interested, I'm sure."

Pansy gulped, her mother was all about pleasing the Malfoy's, hoping for an arranged marriage to be approved between her and Draco - it would increase their family's power exponentially.

"Now." Lucius said, turning back to the Weasley twins, "Turn me back."

...

Draco hid his embarrassment at his father's words. _How dare he? It's bad enough he treats me like shit at home, why in public? And in front of Pansy!_

The twins squirmed under his fathers' cold stare and together began a mumbled half explanation half apology.

"Just a joke-"

"Prank in testing stages-"

"Didn't mean for you to-"

"Didn't know you were getting it-"

"We're working on a counter box-"

"Yeah should be done in no time-"

"No time at all-"

Draco watched as his father raised his hand, effectively silencing the mumbling shop keepers. He could see some unfriendly actions coming, but took advantage of not having his father's attention. He quickly grabbed Pansy and slipped through the entrance back into the main street.

Pansy looked squirmish. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't think your father would get so worked up about it. And Fred said it would wear off after a couple of hours anyway! I guess it is still in progress so shouldn't have believed them - but their pitch was great! And I thought - why not? A bit of my own payback for his attitude towards me. He doesn't even try to hide his disapproving looks at me" She looked down

"Hey it's OK" Draco consoled, "They'll fix it, let's get out of here. Are your parents' home?"

Pansy smirked "No, they're in France visiting my cousins."

"Shall we?" Draco held out his hand. Pansy took it and apparated them away.

...

_**A/N: **And there you have it! Sorry for open ending of nothingness, but I can't change it, this is the result of one hour in a lecture, no writing after that just paragraph and spelling editing. If you're interested in trying to continue and of the hinted at plans in the story (because I most likely will not be), drop me a message!_

_And if you liked this one, you might like some of the other ones I've published - you can find them on my profile page... surprisingly :P  
_

_Have a nice day/evening/morning/ungodlyhourofthenight :)_


End file.
